Two Worlds Meet
by charmedpowerofsisters3
Summary: Phoebe and Coop get spun into a alternate Harry Potter universe. Hey, they always said books come alive in the minds of their readers. Chapter 2 In Progress.


**TWO WORLDS MEET**

**WRITTEN BY: CHARMEDPOWEROFSISTERS3**

**SUMMARY: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF PHOEBE AND COOP ACCIDENTALLY VENTURED INTO THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AFTER ALL THEY DO SAY THAT THE CHARACTERS IN BOOKS LIVE IN YOUR MIND. ARE THEY REALLY ALIVE OR ARE PHOEBE AND COOP JUST GOING INSANE? FIND OUT IN THE BRAND NEW SPINOFF FROM J.K. ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER AND CONSTANCE M. BURGE'S CHARMED. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS FANFICTION WRITTEN BY A TRUE HARRY POTTER/ CHARMED FAN.**

**CHAPTER ONE: WE'RE NOT IN A BOOK AGAIN ARE WE?**

"Phoebe, are you ready yet?" Coop asked his fiancée they were going to the manor for dinner. Coop was drawn out from his thoughts, of how he was going to match-make his latest charge as he saw Phoebe emerge in a blue wrap dress that had sequins sprinkled around the hem, which came up to her knees. Phoebe was rummaging in her purse for her lipstick; she grabbed a hold of it and looked into the mirror just outside her bedroom, in her loft. Phoebe applied smooth strokes to both of her lips. Coop stood just behind her shoulder his hands on his hips. He was wearing his very classic button down shirt (today olive green) with his black pants, which he wore every day.

Phoebe turned away from the mirror and walked over to Coop and they shimmered out. When they stopped moving past clouds Phoebe looked around for a familiar sight of her old home. But the grandfather clock, the wooden furniture was all missing instead there were bare walls and few items of furniture and the shape of the house did not resemble the manor in any way, shape, or form. The walls were close to one another and the darkness suggested that it was midnight in the world surrounding them, weird since it had been 5:31 when they had left Phoebe's loft. Phoebe and Coop heard a footstep creaking in a room nearby and walked silently through the house until they stopped outside of the room where they had heard the footsteps.

They peered around the edge of the door a short pink haired woman moved about to a small baby cradle in the corner of a room. A figure rose from another bed across the room and pointed a, well, a long wooden stick that resembled a wand. The tip of this 'wand' illuminated and Phoebe and Coop saw by the light a slightly wrinkled face surrounded by prematurely gray lined hair. The pink haired woman turned around and humped back a small baby in her arms, which seemed to be not even 2 months old.

The two people stirred a memory in Phoebe's head but she couldn't quite place it. They resembled the imagination she'd had of two book characters. She heard Coop say something behind her and then she realized where they were from. Phoebe cursed under her breath and meaning to move to the side to get a plainer view of the people tripped over a olive green vase. She stumbled into sight of the two and looked up at them she saw the man's mouth open but before he could speak Phoebe said:

_Power of the witches rise_

_Coarse unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here_

To Phoebe's surprise nothing happened, the man and the woman whispered on the other side of the room and Phoebe and Coop, who had been stunned into silence by the people's appearances and by the mention of, what sounded like Death eaters, he who must not be named and Harry Potter. Phoebe whispered to Coop:" Um, honey, I think we're in a…" but Coop cut her off finishing "…a Harry Potter alternate universe of sorts?" Phoebe looked up at him over her shoulder, and smiled and said "Actually I was going to say book but I guess that would do." Phoebe sighed and grasped the edge of the doorframe and looked at the now distinct figures of Nymphodora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and their 2 month old son Teddy Remus Lupin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BUM BUM BUM, SO, UM PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER. FOR EVERY REVIEW I GET THAT'S ONE MINUTE SOONER I UPDATE! CHAPTER 2 IN PROGRESS, NOW GO ON YOUR WAY AND PRESS THE BLIUE BUTTON THAT ALWAYS, ALWAYS WORKS. ;)**


End file.
